masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Suns
The Blue Suns are a "private security organization", in reality a mercenary outfit, operating in the Skyllian Verge. The Blue Suns have a reputation for being both discreet and ruthlessly efficient, and as such charge a sizeable fee. The Blue Suns were founded in 2160 by Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani and was initially a Skyllian Verge protection racket. As the organization began to grow in numbers and power, the two co-founders began to argue vehemently on many issues. The boiling point came when the two argued about whether to recruit slave trading batarians. Vido thought it was good business practice, while Zaeed believed the batarians were terrorists. Eventually Vido had six men hold Zaeed down and shot him in the head. Believing Zaeed to be dead, Vido hired many batarians into his ranks, even naming Solem Dal'serah his head of operations, though this act was little more than a PR stunt calculated as a sign of cooperation to placate his batarian funders, and to draw away fire from potential assassination attempts. It worked on both counts and the partnership lasts to this day. Over the next decade the Suns grew into a fearsome combat force spanning dozens of planets in citadel space, the verge and the terminus systems. Knowing a good logistical team is key to fielding an army, Vido diversified the Suns interests. Selling arms, training and supplies as well as contracts to crack skulls. Even when the Suns suffered heavy losses, Vido's entrepreneurial expertise ensured new recruits could be found. Blue Suns mercenaries often have a tattoo of a blue sun somewhere on their body. During high-risk jobs, the tattoo would be removed with an acid wash to prevent them being identified, then reapplied once the job was finished. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Revelation In 2165, the Blue Suns were hired by Edan Had'dah to carry out a raid on the Systems Alliance research facility at Sidon, as well as to provide security for Had'dah himself during some of his more unscrupulous activities. However, to take the job for Had'dah they had been forced to pull out of an arms deal, which attracted the attention of Saren Arterius. During his investigation he killed several Blue Sun mercs, including Groto Ib-ba. Another Blue Sun mercenary tried to arrest Kahlee Sanders under the pretence of being an Alliance MP, but she realised he was an imposter and escaped. Later, the Blue Suns went under the command of Skarr -- despite the fact he had killed several of their number when he was first hired -- and were dispatched to intercept the SSV Iwo Jima and finally capture Kahlee. The operation was successful and Kahlee was taken to an element zero refinery. Despite the destruction of this refinery and the death of their employer, it is likely the Blue Suns as a mercenary outfit still exist. Mass Effect 2 The Blue Suns have arguably the most screen time and 'significance' of any criminal organization in Mass Effect 2, alternatively taking part in or acting as the main focus during several missions, assignments, or otherwise, either as enemies to be killed or antagonists to be overcome. Omega's slum district The Blue Suns control the slums district on Omega running protection rackets earning credits from the citizens of the slums. When the slums are entered it is commented by the citizens that the Blue Suns kept the district tightly run some will even state that they miss the suns for the order they imposed. When the collector spawned plague struck the slums the Blue suns non-human members began to succumb reducing their strength, giving the vorcha (who were immune to the plague) an opportunity to take control. The Suns were forced into combat with the vorcha and krogan blood pack warriors, this fight along with the plague depleted their numbers and eroded their control of the district. They also carried out attempts to execute humans within the district as it was believed that the plague was human created (due to humanity being immune). This belief led the Blue Suns to send a squad to Dr. Mordin Solus' clinic when it was learned he was sheltering humans, with the intention to burn the clinic down or kill the humans there. This resulted in Mordin executing the entire squad single handed and displaying the bodies as a warning. Shepard has to fight through the slum district to recruit Mordin Solus resulting in the Commander battling the few remaining Blue Suns squads left. It is clear that they have lost control of the district as their dead bodies are seen in large numbers and there are far more vorcha and krogan than mercenaries. After Shepard releases the cure through the slums' ventilation system it is believed the Blue Suns will take back the district, beginning their illicit rackets again. Omega Archangels Base The Blue Suns also forged an alliance with the two most powerful mercenary factions in the Terminus systems the Blood pack and Eclipse to kill Archangel a vigilante who has wreaked chaos with their operations on the Omega station. This act seems to surprise Aria and other Omega inhabitants indicating both the impact Archangel has had and the influence of the Blue Suns organization itself. It is revealed that they are hiring freelancing mercenaries to fight against Archangel for 500 credits presuming they survive the assault. What is not revealed is that the Sun's are deploying the freelance mercenaries as disposable cannon fodder to cause a distraction allowing a infiltration team to kill the vigilante. Commander Shepard is required to be hired as a freelancer both to ensure Archangel's survival and then recruit him. On arrival at the base it is clear both that Archangel stands little chance of surviving and that the Blue Suns commander Tarak is planning and leading the operation. They have also arranged for the other mercenary groups to attack before them. The freelancers were to attack first in conjunction with the infiltration team, followed by Eclipse and their mechs, the blood pack were then to launch a attack through underground tunnels concurrently with a strike over the bridge and finally by an airborne assault by the Blue suns supported by Tarak in his Gunship. When the assault is launched the freelancers are sent over a bridge which is the only way to reach Archangels position. The commander will help defeat this initial attack meeting up with Archangel who is revealed to be Garrus. After holding out against the Eclipse and Blood Pack the Blue Suns will launch their assault with Tarak severely wounding and nearly killing Garrus however Shepard's squad will destroy Tarak’s gunship as well as defeating any ground troops transported to the base. If a data pad is discovered before the attack it will also reveal that the mercenary groups planned to attack Aria to gain control of Omega. Purgatory The Blue Suns are also revealed to own and run the maximum security prison Purgatory. The prison is run by Blue suns commander Warden Kuril who claims that Purgatory is for the good of the galactic community despite the harsh methods used to maintain order. The Blue Suns use very harsh methods carrying out torture, beatings and even murder blowing prisoners out of an airlock as examples, prisoners are also sold to vengeful victims/relatives or to groups with large enough finances such as Cerberus. The Blue Suns have a substantial presence within the prison including the use of YMIR mechs. The prison holds the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy and the Blue Suns agree to keep them imprisoned only if their home planets agree to continually pay for their incarceration or they will release the inmate at a unknown time and place on their homeworld, considering inmates like Jack inhabit the prison most worlds pay. Shepard will travel to Purgatory to recruit Jack who has been purchased by Cerberus from the Blue Suns. Warden Kuril betrays Shepard, attempting to imprison the commander who he states is more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. However a fight breaks out with Shepard eventually releasing Jack from cryo containment as well as the entire cell block. This causes a viscous full scale battle throughout the Purgatory with the Blue Suns attempting to restore control, kill Shepard and re-capture Jack. They ultimately fail with Warden Kuril killed by Shepard and Jack joining the commander’s crew. A news report reveals that the Purgatory was destroyed losing a valuable asset for the Blue Suns. Zorya The commander will be required to travel to Zorya to gain Zaeed Massani's loyalty. The planet is tightly controlled by the Blue Suns with them being the de-facto rulers of the planet having unmatched influence in politics and law meaning no other military contractor can compete. They have also captured a refinery on the planet forcing the workers into virtual slavery. Zaeed was originally supposed to capture the refinery however he changed his plan when he learned Vido Santiago was in the refinery. Shepard will have to fight various Blue suns squads throughout the jungle & refinery there are high numbers of pyros and shotgun wielding troopers throughout the refinery making close quarters fighting particularly dangerous. Shepard will have to make a choice on whether to save innocent refinery workers from burning to death or pursuing Vido Santiago. Depending on which choice is made the Blue Suns leader can be killed or escape in a helicopter. Choosing to save the civilians may result in Zaeed not becoming loyal. Troop Varieties *Blue Suns Trooper *Blue Suns Pyro *Blue Suns Heavy *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Centurion *Blue Suns Commander Key Members *Vido Santiago *Zaeed Massani (formerly) *Tarak *Jentha *Jedore *Kuril *Sergeant Cathka Trivia *The Blue Suns are likely named after 'Blue Sun', a corporation in the TV series Firefly. *They may also have been inspired by 'Black Sun', a criminal gang in Star Wars. Category: Background Category:Revelation Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Adversaries